A Demon's Lover
by CrackerJackAce
Summary: A government agent working for project wide awake witnesses a security breech, but one of the assailants takes a shine to her. Takes place after first class and before DOFP. Azazel X OC. Please leave feedback.
1. Chapter 1

_The Pentagon, USA_

Name: Zo Omega

Alias: Rachel

Occupation: Document control

"This way Rachel." I was lead down the corridor to my locker, where the agent known as 'Tim' gave me five minutes to change into my jumpsuit and place my belongings away. I then exited the room and proceeded down the rest of the corridor, passing through some locked doors. We walked into a large office, the centre of a circular room with corridors radiating out like a star. Tim sat me down at one of the computers and explained that I would be responsible for documenting large amounts of data from files placed next to me into corresponding digital files on the computer system.

"This is a huge responsibility, which is why you must follow the agreements you made before your training. To breech security would be tantamount to treason against the United States. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will have a security briefing later-" A large bang came from behind one of the walls and everyone stopped what they were doing, pulled a weapon and went to investigate. Tim told me to stay in the office and hide. I chose the cliché position of hiding under a table. It was just me alone in the now silent room. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

A _bamf_ noise was heard a couple of feet in front of me and the smell of sulphur entered my nostrils. Curious, I opened my eyes and saw the devil, surrounded by red smoke. He was rather smartly dressed in a black suit and carrying swords. He was trying to access the computer. I heard him whisper in annoyance "Nyet" and then turned around to sift through the files behind him.

And then our eyes locked, both of us frozen. His blue eyes locked onto my blue eyes. Then a bang and he collapsed on the floor right in front of me, close enough for me to touch him.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I climbed out from under the table. "Yes, I'm fine." It was then I noticed the dart in the back of the gorgeous devil who mesmerised me. Tim came over and explained what had happened.

"Damn mutants. They use their powers to break the perimeter and try to gain access to either the other mutants or the files. This one teleported himself and a girl with wings in. We caught the girl easily, she's being locked up as we speak. This one however, he was more difficult. Well done for distracting him, managed to dart him whilst he kept still. How did you do it?"

"I… ummm."

"Never mind. But you'll make a great addition here. Let's get this creature locked up." I saw him being taken away and it felt like they were taking away a part of my soul. Tim told me to attend a safety briefing later that day and so I made a mental note of where and when it was. Until then I would carry on with my work, plagued by those crystal blue eyes against the ruby red skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying awake in bed last night was hell. All I could think of was him: images of him coming up to me, kissing me, making love to me. All I wanted was him. And he was now locked away with the other mutants. I need him. He told me so in his eyes. Must. Have. Devil. Mutant. And I had a plan to get what I need, this is a matter of survival after all.

I left my barracks early that morning, had breakfast, went to that god forsaken safety and security briefing; and then I went to the central circle office. Having the highest security clearance, I could easily access the files relating to project WideAwake and its mutants. However, the two new arrivals had not yet been registered or their location… of course not. I could I be so dim; I would be the one to register them.

My hope having fallen, I finished off the folders from yesterday, entering them into the system. I made small, phatic talk with fellow office workers as they came in. That was when I heard something of interest in my campaign.

"Did you hear about the red guy?"

"What happened?"

"They darted him real strong. When in came round in the X-gene wing, he was demanding to see 'the girl'."

"What girl?"

"That's what the CIA is trying to find out. You know who they're suspecting it is?"

"No. Who?"

I glanced over my shoulder and my heart fluttered when I found out they were talking about me. A new set of folders was dumped next to me. I continued with my work until I came across a file labelled:

'Directory: WideAwake

Mutant: AZAZEL'

Opening the file, I saw his face; those same crystal eyes against deep red skin. Trying to not arouse suspicion, I took my time on this file, noting away the information for further perusal later. _Born in Russia, previous alliance with Sebastian Shaw, working with the Brotherhood of Mutants, prehensile tail, teleportation, superior agility, skilled swordsman; _I put my headphones on as I worked and played a song I thought fit my situation exactly. Fallout boy – My songs know what you did in the dark.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_All the writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Number 12, X-gene wing.

Hold on Azazel, my devil, I'm coming for you…


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and went to work, but I had barely sat down when a guard told me to follow him. My heartbeat escalated when I found us heading down the X-gene wing. _What if I find him? _I was brought into a room with a clear glass window, looking onto a room with two chairs and a table. Tim and the head of project WideAwake, Mr Henry Guyrich, looked me over as I walked in. I knew about Guyrich from the files I had documented. His name was also mentioned in my contract; he was a colleague of Senator Kelly's. Tim instructed the guard to 'go get him'. The guard who brought me exited and shut the door.

Guyrich spoke first: "Agent Rachel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you sir. Can I please inquire as to why you have brought me here?"

As I said that, through the window I saw two guards dragging someone with a bag over their head into the room and sat him at the table, then proceeded to chain his hands behind the chair. I knew who it was even before they took the bag off; only one person I knew had a red, 'prehensile' tail.

"Your job Rachel is to establish why Azazel and Tempest wanted from our base and find out what you can about the Brotherhood of Mutants. Since he demands only to speak to you, we will give him what he wishes in the hope he will be more lenient with you."

Tim handed me a list of questions, a pad of ink, a pen and some paper.

"Go make us proud."

On that note, I was directed to leave the room. I took the world's deepest breath, braced myself and stepped into the room. I sat on the chair and the guards removed the bag from Azazel's head, then stood near the back of the room.

"Azazel?" But he would not lift his head.

"He's heavily drugged Rachel, so that he can't use his teleportation abilities. He can still hear you."

Steadily, Azazel raised his eyes to mine, but the brilliant baby blue wasn't there, just confusion and tiredness. I started by asking the guards to unchain one of his hands so I could take his prints. When I picked up his hand, he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him.

"Ne postupay tak so mnoy Reychel, moya lyubov'. Pozhaluysta, ne pozvolyayte im!"

Tim's voice broke through on the intercom "Restrain him!"

With his shoulders braced against the table, I picked up Azazel's hand again, pressing each of his fingers into the ink and onto the paper respectively. Whilst I was noting down what he had said earlier, the guards chained his hand again to the chair and then retook their places in the corner of the room. Making a note to translate the Russian words later, I proceeded to ask the questions on the list:

"What were you searching for in our files?" No answer.

"What is your relation to Magneto?" No answer.

"What do you know about our operations?"

"What do you want me to say to you, moya lyubov? That I want to WideAwake information. That Magneto want to get information about other mutants? Where other mutants go? Nyet, I want know about you Rachel. Tell me about you."

I was stunned. "I'll make you a deal, Azazel. I will give you information about me, and then you will give me information about you. Deal… babe?"

"Deal. I was born in Russian USSR and raised by the state."

"I was born in London and moved to Virginia as a child. I am now a document controller."

"I work as… how you say… company car. I am also a solo assassin for Erik."

We continued like this until over the intercom Guyrich called for the interview to be terminated. Azazel was drugged and taken away. And I returned to my office, but before I resumed work I had one thing to translate:

"Don't do this to me Rachel, my love. Please don't let them."

Oh god. I was done for.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have a task for you Rachel. There would be grave consequences if you were to reject it."

Guyrich was straight to me. "Anything sir, I wish to be of assistance."

"We need Azazel to trust you. We need you to get information from him. At allotted times during the day, you are going to visit him in his cell. We will leave you alone with him; then afterwards you will report any information to me or Tim. Do anything you must to get information, even if it means sleeping with him."

"Sir! I-"

"Get used to speaking frankly with us about these things agent. This will become your everyday life. Don't worry about the documents, we'll get some extra assistance in for you. We want you to spend as much time as possible with Azazel. Make him fall in love with you, anything."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Off you go."

So as of the next day. I was brought by a guard to Azazel's cell, left there for three hours to communicate with him and then taken away to the central office. Four hours later I would be taken back to Azazel, stay with hime for three more hours and then allowed to clock off for the day; not before reporting to Guyrich all I had to offer. Sure enough, it didn't take long for rumours about me to spread: mutant whore, devil lover, and slut. Yep, you name it I was it.

But I didn't care, because Azazel and I enjoyed getting to know each other. I was straight with Azazel from day one:

"They'll only let me keep coming if I can get them good dirt."

"Well then moya lyubov, we'll give them dirt almost as filthy as them."

So my love and I hatched a plan: we only give the minimal amount of dirt so we prolong our visits. One day me Azazel began to take things further; prolonged kisses, straying hands, smooches on the neck.

As I was doing a central office shift, I was called into Guyrich. As I sat down in a chair straight in his eye line, he took a blunt statement and fired it straight at me.

"Rachel, we need you to sleep with Azazel. The stuff you've given us is good, but we need more. You're gonna have to take this to third base."

So next time I went to Azazel, I was nervous as hell; and Azazel read it right off me.

"Moya lyubov, what is wrong?"

"They want me to sleep with you, dearest. They want more information."

"Let us give what they want. I be gentle I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a cell, no wait, I knew this place… it was Azazel's cell. Speaking of, we were lying in his bed, wearing nothing. I could feel his tail's point snaking down my legs, securing me tight to him; I could also feel other parts of him against me. I looked up and saw Azazel looking down on me in post-love bliss.

"Az?"

"Yes, lyubov?"

"We need to decide what we're gonna say to Guyrich."

"Tell him that Magneto is planning to recruit mutants that will not align themselves with Xavier. Then tell him that he is planning to use the offshore accounts that Shaw had to pay for reinforcements to the headquarters. Then tell him that I am going to kidnap you away to said headquarters and trap you in my room, where I will proceed to investigate you further."

"Is that all true?"

"Mostly."

After kissing Azazel goodbye and getting dressed, I went down Guyrich's office and reported all my information to him. That's when he said it.

"We no longer need you to visit him."

"Why? We're making progress. Can't I continue to see him?"  
"No agent Rachel. We other means of gaining more reliable information. Besides, we other uses for Azazel now."

"May I inquire as what that use is?"

"No. You'll find out soon enough when you receive information on Azazel's file to put on the system. That will be all."

Borderline tearful, I left the room and returned to my duties at the central office.

I returned back to my normal duties in the central office. For four days I was pining over my big, red demon. People found out about us sleeping together, and sure enough, questions were fired at me; some were just too personal:

"Was he good in bed?"

"Is he red all over, and I mean all?"

"Where was the base of his tail?"

"How long did he last?"

By the end of my shift I couldn't take it anymore. When darkness came I snuck down to Azazel's cell, using my all access card to get there. But when I did, it was empty.

"Azazel?" No answer. Maybe he escaped? But he didn't take me with him.

Heart-trodden, I headed back to my barracks and into my bed, the only place I could dream of being his lyubov.

The next day I went to my desk, becoming used to the stares. I was going through my stack of files for that hour, when I came across…

Directive: WIDEAWAKE

Mutant: AZAZEL

Subject: AUTOPSY REPORT

I could not believe what I was seeing: writing on the specifics of his blood, bone marrow, muscle tissue and general condition. Tears began to cascade down my cheeks…

And then I saw it…

A photo of the man I loved, eyes shut, the pale blue photo ink dying his previously red skin.

I cannot stand for this. How dare they treat my love like this?

With tears pouring down my face, I made straight for Guyrich's office, Azazel's photo in my hand, and barged straight in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? He was mine and I was his, and now you've killed him. You've killed the man I love."

"Agent Rachel. Compose yourself. Are you saying you actually had feelings for that monstrosity?"

"Yes. Please just let me see him and let me bur, I made straight for Guyrich's office, Azazel's photo in my hand, and barged straight in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? He was mine and I was his, and now you've killed him. You've killed the man I love."

"Agent Rachel. Compose yourself. Are you saying you actually had feelings for that monstrosity?"

"Yes. Please just let me see him and let me bury him."

"We shall let you see him, but what to be done with the body is yet to be determined."


	6. Chapter 6

With tears, I was eventually led to the morgue by a couple of guards.

When I walked in they opened one of the refrigerator doors and wheeled out the draw. Removing the cloth I saw the very pale face of my only love.

He didn't look how he was supposed to. His skin had gone a sickly brown, and he had fresh looking scars on his lip and what appeared to be a broken nose. How dare they! How dare they take such a beautiful, intelligent and skilled specimen, ruin him and then toss him aside like he was nothing.

I turned to the guard.

"What is happening to the body?"

"It is being kept here for research purposes, then it will be destroyed."

"Why can't we bury him?"

"Mr. Guyrich believes the grave will become a symbol of resistance. We can't have that."

I suppose that makes some sense.

The next day I quit my job and made myself an advocate for mutant freedom. If I could do anything for Azazel, it would be to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain.


End file.
